


Dosage

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Delusions, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Please take your medicine.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Dosage

**Author's Note:**

> So, that Faust trailer, huh? 
> 
> Slightly embarrassing for me, I pretty much wrote this the day the trailer came out and completely forgot to post it.

It was a very pretty day. Faust liked days like this. All sunny and warm, but not too warm. Perfect weather for traveling.

“Please take your medicine.”

He offered a gloved hand, moving it closer so it was easier to reach.

“Here. You’re going to be okay. I’m here now.”

Doctor Faust had found another patient in his travels. The man looked familiar, but it was hard to put a name to a face. It didn’t really matter at the moment. He was a doctor. First and foremost, it was his job to heal people. He could handle everything else later.

When the man didn’t take it, he moved the red bottle slightly closer.

“Please take your medicine.”

Some patients could be remarkably difficult when it came to treatment. Faust knew that it didn’t tend to be the most comfortable experience, but it was for their own good.

“I know it’s a little bitter, but you’ll feel much better if you take them.”

Maybe he needed some water to go with it. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was dehydrated? It would explain why he was on the ground. Faust carefully rolled the man onto his back, splaying blonde hair over the puddle that had gone dark red and leathery. Such a mess, always part of the trouble of treating patients outdoors, instead of a clean environment. It didn’t bother him too much, though. He was skilled enough to handle it. It would be silly to worry about his own discomfort when he had a patient to be treated, anyway.

“Hello?” He asked, shooing away the flies that were landing on him. “Are you having trouble?”

Still no response. “Please take your medicine. I don’t like fighting with patients.”

He decided to undo the screw-top and pulled out a few pills. A bit of dried blood was thumbed away as he pulled the man’s mouth open, placing them inside.

“See? That should be easier. Now all you have to do is swallow. Then you’ll feel better!”

Faust gave him a rousing pat on the cheek, avoiding the long red line that ran from his right ear to the left collarbone like a single clean brushstroke. 

He sat back on his haunches, humming a little melody as he waited. He couldn’t wait to get that happy little smile he got from his patients when he did a job well done. It always filled his heart with joy.

But, oddly, his current patient still hadn’t moved. Faust scooted closer, tilting his head with curiosity. 

“Oh, I don’t think it was _that_ difficult.” The man huffed childishly. “Swallowing pills isn’t too hard! Here, I can help you if you want.”

A pair of fingers traced the ridge of a still throat, pressing down to coax a swallow. “There we are, right as rain…”

And no reaction. No ‘thank you,’ no ‘I appreciate the help,’ not even a muffled whine of pain. This was beyond being disagreeable! Why did this have to be so difficult?

“Stop fighting me, please. I just want to help you…”

If he couldn’t help a single patient, what kind of doctor did that make him? He was supposed to help people. He’d promised himself he was never going to be a monster again. He had to be good. It was why he'd cleaned himself up, gotten new supplies and scrubs. He was going to be better. He wanted to be the best doctor in the world, someone who could heal anything, help anyone, fix anyone that needed fixing. He couldn't lose anyone else.

He had to be good. No matter what.

“Please take your medicine…”


End file.
